


Choose Wisely

by ginny0612



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny0612/pseuds/ginny0612
Summary: It’s Sherlock’s birthday and John has found a clever way to help him celebrate.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Happy Birthday Sherlock Holmes - 6.1.2020





	Choose Wisely

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock has always complained about gifts he has received, whether for assisting his clients or for personal celebrations. Now he gets to be an active participant in the choosing.
> 
> For Sherlock’s birthday celebration, this is a 221B ficlet. 221 words, last one starting with B. Hope you enjoy!

“You agreed to this last year after receiving the ‘horrendous’ gifts from all of us. You’ve got to pick one.”

John hands Sherlock a bouquet of five different colored balloons. Sherlock, seemingly disinterested, takes the strings and squints at the floating menagerie. He makes a tiny hissing sound through his clenched teeth.

“So...” John cuts him off.

“In each of these there is, written on a paper, a birthday gift from each of us; myself, Molly, Mrs. Hudson, Greg, and Mycroft. You only have to choose one, so that, as you put it, you don’t have to waste time thanking everyone. You only have to thank the person who’s corresponding balloon you  
choose. They are all appropriate gifts,” John continues as Sherlock appears bored. “There’s everything in there from cake and ice cream to access to case files to, uh, other things more personal in nature.” John clears his throat and Sherlock eyes him suspiciously.

“I see. And I choose just one?”

“You choose one, burst it, and therein lies your present.”

Sherlock gazes at each balloon in turn.   
A moment later they all float to the ceiling except for the blue one that is now twisted about his finger.

“I know this one is from you, John. I know which is from each of you.”

John grins. The balloon bursts.

**Author's Note:**

> I can honestly picture this scenario. Thank you for reading!


End file.
